Degrees Kelvin
by talcumpowder
Summary: Adjusting can be done two ways: quietly and notsoquietly. vague SoraRiku


**Pre-Notes:**There was this adorable girl at AX and she probably doesn't remember me. In any case, it's her birthday tomorrow.  
**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't have spent twenty minutes arguing about Marluxia's hair colour if I owned it.  
**Summary:** Adjusting can be done two ways, quietly and not-so-quietly.

* * *

**Degrees Kelvin**  
"_This is so not cool. This is freezing!_"

Sora, with his wide blue eyes and messy brunette hair, was exactly the kind of person one would peg as _gullible_. In fact, he believed almost everything his friends told him.

Especially Riku. _Because_, Sora would say simply, _Riku knows everything_. Of course Riku didn't know everything, but no one had the heart to tell Sora that. It wasn't like Riku told Sora blatant lies most of the time or anything. In fact, Riku almost did know everything.

But none of that mattered right now because Sora was freezing and it was all Riku's fault. Riku had _lied_ to him. Lied!

"Riku, you suck. You told me it wasn't cold here!"  
Riku grimaced, "No. I told you it wasn't that bad. I did say it was colder than back home!"

Sora shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around him. He pouted at Riku. Lies, all of it lies! This . . . This Twilight Town did not have a temperature of 290 degrees. It had a measly temperature of 63 and Sora was not happy. A temperature of 63 was blasphemous! It never got this cold on the Destiny Islands and Sora was wishing very much that he was back there. Riku sighed.

"Sora," he pleaded, "don't look at me like that."  
Sora stuck out his tongue, "Liar, liar! Pants on fire! It is _so_ not 290 degrees here."  
"Yes," Riku replied, "it is."  
Sora shook his head, "I'm not stupid Riku! That thermometer says 63."  
"Okay," Riku said, "Fahrenheit. It's about 290 degrees Kelvin right now."  
Sora regarded Riku suspiciously.  
"What'sa Kelvin?"  
"Kelvins," Riku said calmly, "are the scale on which 0 represents absolute 0."

Sora stared at Riku blankly. Slowly, something dawned on him. Riku hadn't said Fahrenheit at all, just at 300 was almost as good as 290. He pouted some more.

"It's still cold!"  
Riku smiled, "We'll buy you a jacket."

Sora nodded and pulled the jacket tighter again. He leaned on Riku and breathed out heavily. This was so not Destiny Islands, he could _see_ his breath! Sora blinked and breathed out again. Riku turned to look at Sora, who seemed to be fascinated by this revelation.

"Dude," Sora said quietly, "I can _see_ it. Isn't that _bad_?"  
Riku laughed, "No, Sora. That's perfectly normal for wintertime here."

Sora winkled his nose just as he spotted the dorm room. He made a mad dash for the door, and Riku followed at a much more leisurely pace. By the time he reached the room, Sora was already curled up nicely on the couch, surrounded by a truckload of blankets and clutching a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

Riku decided he really didn't want to know how Sora had done all of that so quickly. He had learned a long time ago not to question the speed with which Sora did things. Setting his jacket down, Riku sat next to Sora and laughed.

"Just think Sora, it'll be raining soon."  
"_Rain_?"

Riku laughed a little more at the horror stricken face Sora was currently making. Poor Sora, being pulled out of his perfect little island and thrown into this strange place where he didn't know anyone but Riku. Well, Riku and that cousin seven times removed or something. His name was Tsuna and he was completely worthless for most things.

But Sora didn't really know this Tsuna character. And now, with all the rain and the cold and the evil-ness of . . . This place, Sora was about to cry. Was there no justice in the world?

"Cheer up, Sora! Rain means puddles and it's not like we didn't have rain back home."  
Sora made a face, "It's _cold_ rain."

And that was how Sora's first day of winter in Twilight Town went. He did, however, complete all four years of college at Twilight University.

After those four years, he promptly dragged Riku back to Destiny Island and lived happily ever after in his tropical hometown.

* * *

**Postit-Notes:** I know Sora's a very intelligent person, but I'm sure he runs into the same problems I do. When someone I trust completely tells me something, I make a fuss even when I knew they were wrong. Bonus points if anyone can tell me where Tsuna is from. I promise he's not pulled from thin air.


End file.
